ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Tom Jeffery
Character Tom Jeffery Bio Tom Jeffery also known as Tommy Gun, Jeff, and other aliases is a Chem Dealer residing in the New Vegas Strip. He was born on 2269 in the outskirts of Phoenix Arizona. He never knew his father since he was killed after Caesar's Legion raided their local town of Clayton. He and his mother fortunately were spared. His mother, Victoria, now had to raise Tom on her own. Over the years Tom grew attached to his mother and was raised well by her. He was well mannered, responsible, and trustworthy. He never got into trouble like the other children. Everything fell apart when, a decade or so after his father was murdered, local Raiders launched an attack on Clayton, wreaking havoc, setting ablaze shops and houses. This, happening after the town folk refused to pay a tax on all trading of goods. They went door to door destroying all that once was. Eventually they reached Tom's house. Tom's mother, hearing earlier the commotion outside barricaded all entrances to their small 2 room shack. The raiders attempted to breach the property using small explosives among other tactics like pure brute force, running and slamming into the doors violently. Victoria knew it was only a matter of time before the barrier eventually would give way. Fearing the inevitable, she grabbed her gun, a relatively primitive pipe pistol with a very short, five inch barrel, and began to load it with .38 Cartridges. She soon ran to one of the small rooms and pulled up an extremely well camouflaged trap door. Tom, as terrified as he was, still was surprised, as he was not informed of this feature. His mother shouted at him to come over to her, giving him the pistol and instructing him to stay quiet and stay in there no matter what, until it is safe to exit. She closed the cover and by the time she turned around to find a hiding spot for herself, two raiders busted through the blocked entryway and one threw a Molotov cocktail at her. Tom cried silently as he heard his mother's screams. After the encounter had died down and it seemed that the Raiders had left, he carefully opened the hatch above him and peered out of a inch or so opening. He saw nothing, heard nothing, and somehow, felt nothing. It is believed that the experience was so traumatizing for Tom that he simply couldn't understand what had really happened. He had heard stories of raids and how viscous humans can be, but that always seemed far from home. He never worried about something like that happening to him. Now, as he stepped out of an incinerated version of his home, he had no where to go, no one to bring him in or take care of him. He started to just walk down one of the few major travel routes, an old moss covered road that had once been a large highway. He walked, not stopping to rest for at least two hours and eventually stumbled upon a trader caravan. The caravan rode in a crude carriage like vehicle, pulled by two Brahmin. Out of curiosity, but mostly pity the main trader asked him what he was doing all the way out here all by himself. He didn't answer, still not having fully recovered from the horrific attack. The tradee walked in front of the boy stopping him in his tracks. Knowing something terrible must have happened, he cautiously approached him with the same question. Still without an answer, the man asked what happened. Tom finally broke, tears rolling down his face, he sat there and just cried. The trader comforted him and offered to take him to their destination : New Vegas. Tom climbed up the high set steps on the carriage with help from the trader. The trader asked his guards to stand watch and continue their journey... Jeffery is an excellent marksman spending most of his early adult life as an NCR Scout. He is also very charismatic, lending a hand in negotiations with others. His most popular Chem is Tranquil, a mix of Jet, Buffout, and Psycho. Although Tom is good with people and liked by many including criminals, he is not to be taken advantage of. Tommy has made sure to make examples of people who cross him, killing and sometimes torturing them in horrendously painful ways. Category:Characters